I wanna be a ninja
by EmotigoneCrazy
Summary: Naruto has been hurt by some kids, so whats a better pickmeup then some ramen with his iruka sensei? NP no pairing


_Sigh._

The boy was swinging back and forth on the swing. He wondered why they were always mean to him. What did they have that he didn't? What did _he_ have that they didn't? Maybe, someday someone would be friends with him. Someone his _age_ at least. The only ones who treated him nice were the old man and Iruka-sensei. That's who he was waiting for, swinging on his swing outside of the academy.

'_He promised… I hope he wasn't lying.'_ His sensei had seen what the other kids did today, and had promised to take him out for some ramen to feel better.

_Flashback_

"_comeon freak! Just try to hurt us!" the kids pointed at him and threw rocks, laughing everytime a rock drew blood._

"_demon! My momma says the village would be better off without a __**freak**__ like you running around!"_

"_yeah! My momma says that the village would look better without strays like you running about, __**fox-boy**__!!!" _

'_fox. Why do they always call me fox?' he wondered idly, wincing as another barrage of rocks pierced his arms. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over the kids, making them stop and turn around fearfully. _

"_Now what are you kids doing hurting this poor boy?" Iruka asked them. _

"_Nothing" _

"_we weren't doing anything Sensei" _

"_yep nothing at all." _

"_I hope yu kids realize that by hurting this boy I could get you in trouble with the hokage." At this the kids looked at the teacher fearfully, wondering what their punishment was. "Now, I'm going to be lenient and let you off with a warning," the kids sighed in relief " but if I __**EVER**__ see you kids doing this again I'm going to tell the hogage and have you expelled from the academy."_

"_We'll never do it again! We promise!" The kids cried, running away from sensei for fear he would change his mind. Iruka, however, turned his attention towards the trembling mass on the ground._

"

"_you're okay now," he said "those kids won't bother you again" The boy sniffed and uncurled himself, looking at the teacher teary eyed. "do you think you will be okay Naruto-kun?" the boy smiled a bit and nodded, wipinghis eyes with his arm. " how about I take you out for some ramen after school to make you feel better?" At this naruto smiled widely and nodded furiously. "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me outside after school, okay?"_

_End flashback_

So now he just waited, swinging back and forth when his teacer finnally came out of th acadamy, looked around and, spotting him on the swing walked over. "Come on Naruto, if we don't get there soon, it may close." Naruto bounded of his swing and followed his teacher.

----------------------------

"ONE TERYAKI RAMEN PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The litte boy screamed, startling the cook who whipped around and smiled. "good evining Naruto, Iruka, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine" Iruka replied, smiling. "I'm just taking naruto out for some ramen tonight." The man set Naruto's ramen infront of him, backing away quickly as naruto began wolfing down the ramen at light-speed. "MORE PWEASE!!!!!!"

Iruka and the man laughed as naruto wolfed down his second bowl, warning him not to go overboard. "Sorwy sensei, It's jus' SOOOO good!!" Naruto pouted. Iruka just lauged. "Comeon naruto, I do believe you've Finished." With that they paid for their meal and bid the man goodnight.

After walking for awhile in silence, naruto spoke up and aske "Iruka-sensei, can I ride on your shoulders?" Iruka couldn't help but smile as he agreed, hefting the boy up onto his shoulders. "Iruka-sensei?" The boy piqued up again, "Why do you always wear a headband?" Iruka explained to naruto that the headband ment that he was a ninja, and proved that he was able to protect the village.

"COOL!" Naruto grinned, gripping onto Iruka's headband. "Can I try it on? Pwease!!!!!!???" Iruka laughed and pulled down on his headband. "No Naruto, only when you're a full fledged ninja can you wear a headband. Maybe when you're a bit older."

"aww." Naruto said, a little let down. Suddenly his dispair disappeared as he grinned widely, gripping onto iruka's head with one hand and punching his fist into the air. "Someday, I'm gonna be a ninja too! Just like you sensei! And I'm gonna wear an awesome headband just like yours!"

At this iruka just smiled and lifted naruto off his shoulders. "I bet you will naruto. Now we're here, you had better go on inside and get to bed. I'll expect to see you at the academy on time, so you don't sleep in class got it?"

Naruto grinned again, "You got it sensei!"

------------------------

now, i know i got some information switched around, so the story is slightly AU. and FYI, naruto is about sixish, so he is still young. i made the story to go with a picture i drew. its on under the same penname (EmotigoneCrazy)


End file.
